El poder de un dragón
by okami no fairy
Summary: Tras los juegos mágicos, Natsu se marcha del gremio, harto de perder contra Erza y Gildarts, y casi sintiéndose un estorbo. Conociendo a una chica por casualidad, acaba entrando en un mundo en el cual entrenará para ser más fuerte. Al volver sin siquiera pensarlo acabará por conquistar una por una a las chicas que encuentre, aún así ese no es su objetivo sino vencerlos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, soy yo otra vez, agradezco el apoyo que le habéis dado a los fics, y vuestros comentarios que me impulsan a continuar.**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que me apetecía escribir ya, considerad esto el prólogo, aunque es bastante largo, a leer…**

… **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El dragón que cambiará el mundo**

Natsu estaba frustrado, lo odiaba, esa sensación de debilidad, sentir que era tan fácilmente derrotado era simplemente horrible.

Tras los juegos mágicos sentía que podría hacerlo, pero estaba muy equivocado, Gildarts era un muro que no podía derribar, y aunque la derrota contra él le había dolido, lo que fue peor, y verdaderamente le llevó a ese estado fue perder de una forma tan patética ante Erza.

Natsu suspiró pesadamente apoyando la cabeza sobre la barra, si no mejoraba podría ser que incluso Hielitos le dejase atrás, podría llegar a ser un estorbo, y esto era lo que asustaba al Dragneel.

\- ¿Estás bien Natsu?-preguntó Mira con rostro preocupado.

\- S-Sí, tan solo estaba un poco cansado-respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa-creo que tomaré una misión-explicó Natsu dirigiéndose al tablón de anuncios.

El Dragneel cogió aquella que estaba en el lugar más alejado de Magnolia, la misión no era nada que pudiese suponer un problema.

\- Salgo de misión-señaló Natsu mientras golpeaba el papel sobre la mesa.

\- Está bien-respondió la albina con una sonrisa, aunque sentía algo de duda ante la actitud del muchacho-¿No piensas esperar a Happy o Luc...?

\- No hace falta, volveré enseguida-anunció el pelirosa sin parar de sonreír.

\- E-Está bien-respondió la albina con una mueca de miedo ante Natsu.

\- Genial, me voy-anunció el muchacho dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- "Que extraño"-pensó la albina con un poco de frustración observando salir al pelirosa.

...

-"Mierda"-pensó el pelirosa enfrente de un barco.

A pesar de todo Natsu había olvidado que para llegar al lugar citado en la misión, tendría que coger algún transporte.

Y así estaba ahora, en el puerto de Hargeon, aferrado a su bufanda mientras trataba de encontrar fuerzas para subir al vehículo.

\- ¿Va a subir o no?, !Tenemos prisa¡-exclamó el dueño del barco.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!-exclamó Natsu estrujándose la cabeza mientras saltaba dentro del barco.

No hizo falta nada más que el ligero movimiento del barco para que el dragonslayer cayese fulminado al suelo.

...

\- ¿Natsu ha salido de misión?-preguntó Lucy con una mueca de molestia.

Mirajane observó a la rubia con una sonrisa dejando a un lado la jarra que estaba limpiando.

\- Sí, parece que estaba preocupado por algo-explicó la albina con un rostro serio.

\- Vaya, eso es extraño, Natsu no suele ser así-respondió Lucy con una mueca de tristeza-¿Crees que...?

\- Posiblemente esté triste por la derrota, tan solo dale un poco de tiempo-afirmó Mirajaene con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Quizás me sobrepasé-dijo Erza apareciendo de la nada con una mirada repleta de tristeza.

\- No es tu culpa, Erza-reprochó la peliblanca con una mirada compasiva.

\- Tiene razón, fue Natsu quien quiso pelear, además, no hay de que preocuparse, es Natsu, seguro que estará aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-explicó Lucy tratando de animar a Erza.

\- Eso espero-susurró la pelirroja esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

...

Natsu estaba sentado en un árbol de aspecto tropical, el mago bufó molesto quemando el papel de la misión, ya había terminado la misión, y como el pelirosa esperaba "rescatar un gatito", no era ningún problema, lo más complicado fue escapar de la anciana tras devolverle el gato.

\- "Bueno...y ¿Ahora qué hago?"-pensó Natsu observando el soleado cielo-"no he planeado muy bien esto, no me apetece volver al gremio ahora, si tan solo pudiese encontrar un buen lugar para entrenar"-pensó el muchacho.

Un gran estruendo resonó en todo el bosque, Natsu se levantó de golpe, observando una de las montañas que liberaba una gran nube de polvo.

\- Al menos parece que podré enfrentarme a algo, casi Estoy encendido-dijo Natsu moviéndose ligeramente el hombro.

...

Dentro de la cueva una preciosa chica de pelo blanco con puntas negras, y vestida con un kimono de color rojo que dejaba ver el perfecto cuerpo de la chica, y hacía sobresalir ligeramente sus pechos, observaba con una sonrisa de decepción el cadáver de un ciempiés gigantesco.

\- ¡Hola!-exclamó el pelirosa entrando en la cueva.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la chica desenfundando una katana que tras emitir un brillo verde se convirtió en una gigante espada.

\- ¡Increíble!-exclamó el pelirosa asombrado.

\- Gracias-respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

De repente un sonido empezó a llenar el lugar, las paredes de la cueva empezaron a quebrarse, y de ellas salieron varios ciempiés de tamaño similar o incluso más grande que el derrotado.

\- ! Cuidado ¡-exclamó Natsu saltando sobre la chica derribándola, y logrando esquivar la embestida de uno de los seres.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros, y el rostro de la muchacha se tornó completamente rojo al sentir el cálido cuerpo del mago sobre ella, y la respiración del chico acariciar cada facción de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el pelirosa con un tono que a la chica se le antojo increíblemente seductor.

\- ¡S-Sí!-respondió con un tono agudo.

\- Genial, en ese caso voy a acabarlos-dijo Natsu soltando a la chica y lanzándose contra las criaturas.

\- ¡Karyu no Hoko!-gritó el pelirosa llenando sis mofletes ds llams y liberando un gran torrente de llamas que atrapó a tres de los cuatro ciempiés.

\- ¡Kary no Tekken!-Natsu se impulsó con llamas y de un puñetazo atravesó el cuerpo de la criatura destruyéndola completamente.

\- "Que fuerte"-pensó la chica observando asombrada el poder del mago.

\- Vaya, esperaba que por su tamaño fuesen más fuertes-susurró el dragonslayer con molestia, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva.

\- ¿Te marchas?-preguntó la muchacha levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

\- ¿Eh?, oh sí, debo encontrar algún lugar para entrenar-explicó Natsu sonriendo para después darse la vuelta.

\- "¿Entrenar?"-pensó la chica con un dedo en su mejilla-si quieres conozco el lugar perfecto-anunció la muchacha sonriendo mientras chocaba el puño en su mano.

\- ¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Natsu fantasioso.

\- Sí, si quieres podemos ahora mismo-respondió la chica de pelo blanco con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es genial!-gritó el pelirosa mientras abrazaba a la chica.

\- N-No hace falta que hagas esto-dijo la muchacha con un sonrojo.

Tras terminar el abrazo, la muchacha alejó a Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante, y desenfundando la katana que volvió a transformarse en su una espada, balanceó el arma, y de un simple movimiento abrió un portal en la cueva.

\- Impresionante-halagó Natsu asombrado.

\- Pues claro-respondió la chica orgullosamente dándose un golpe en el pecho-Enton...

\- ! Allá voy ¡-exclamó Natsu lanzándose contra el portal.

El pelirosa desapareció ante la vista de la muchacha, que esbozó una alegre sonrisa, sin duda ese chico era especial, ella no tardó y saltó dentro del portal.

...

Tras abrir los ojos Natsu se vio rodeado por una espesa niebla, cuando logró acostumbrarse al lugar, observó el desolado paisaje, el tierra estaba seco y tenía un extraño color púrpura, mientras que los árboles estaban secos y eran casi inexistentes.

\- ¡Cuidado!-exclamó la chica saliendo del portal.

Natsu se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con la figura de la peliblanca que calló sobre ella.

\- L-Lo siento-dijo la chica sonrojada alejándose del pelirosa.

\- No hay problema-respondió Natsu ayudándola a levantarse.

\- ¿Que es este lugar?-preguntó el dragonslayer observando el alrededor.

\- Un lugar perfecto para entrenar, ya verás-respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?-preguntó Natsu inseguro recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de la chica.

\- Por cierto, aún no sé cómo te llamas-observó la chica intrigada.

\- Oh, es cierto, me llamo Natsu, encantado-se presentó el joven con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Aome, es un placer-añadió la chica sonriente-bien, sígueme, iremos a pedirles ayuda para que te entrenen-anunció la peliblanca adentrándose en la niebla.

\- ¡Genial!-exclamó el pelirosa siguiendo a Aome.

...

Por otra parte en el gremio, Mirajane junto con Lucy y Erza le daban la noticia a Happy sobre la marcha de Natsu, había pasado solo un día, y aunque todas esperaban que el pelirosa ya hubiese vuelto, trataban de comprender su retraso.

Aun así, el problema ahora era Happy, que al no encontrar a Natsu en casa tras volver de pescar con Charle se desesperó, y en este momento las chicas intentaban calmarle.

...

La casa ante ellos era diminuta, de color grisáceo y casi derruida, se podía decir que combinaba perfectamente con el entorno.

\- Es aquí-dijo la chica con una sonrisa picando la puerta.

Natsu estaba demasiado emocionado, ansiando ver quién sería su maestro.

La figura que abrió la puerta era la de un niño rubio, vestido con camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una corbata roja, Natsu se fijó en que llevaba una especie de espada rota con la empuñadura similar a un dragón.

\- Oh Aome, ¿quieres cerveza?-preguntó el rubio casi sin expresión.

\- No, en realidad he traído a este chico-dijo señalando a Natsu-se llama Natsu y quiere entrenar-añadió Aome.

\- "¿Este niño será fuerte?"-pensó Natsu observando inseguro al rubio.

El chico a su vez observó al dragonslayer de arriba a abajo, casi analizándolo.

\- Sé que no te...

\- No me importa hacerlo-respondió el muchacho sorprendiendo a la peliblanca y haciendo sonreír a Natsu.

\- Aun así, no soy bueno con la magia, lo mejor sería que e...

De repente el mago de fuego sintió una increíble presión mágica, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla se encontró con una preciosa mujer de pelo negro como el carbón, vestida con una túnica blanca que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo a través de ella, para terminar tenía unos ojos rojos como sangre, a pesar de eso, estos destacaban por un extraño patrón de espirales.

\- Ara Ara, la pequeña Aome ha vuelto y a ido a ver a Meliodas antes que a mí, además parece que ha traído a un joven muy interesante-dijo la chica juguetonamente acercándose a ambos.

\- Kaguya-saludó la peliblanca con algo de molestia.

\- Ara Ara, que clase de saludo es ese-reprochó la mujer con un puchero.

\- No me gusta que me trates como a una niña-replicó Aome.

\- Tienes razón, has crecido mucho-dijo la chica con una mirada pícara con la vista fija en los pechos de Aome.

\- ¡¿Dónde miras?!-exclamó la muchacha cubriéndose.

Mientras ambas discutían Meliodas le indicaba a Natsu, el lugar donde podría dormir durante lo que durase el entrenamiento, una casa algo alejada, pequeña, pero que serviría para que el mago pudiese descansar.

\- Está bien, te lo agradezco-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia allí.

\- E-Espera Natsu, te acompaño-dijo Aome saliendo de la discusión y persiguiendo al pelirosa.

\- Aome parece feliz-señaló Kaguya con una sonrisa.

\- Sí-respondió Meliodas neutral.

\- Supongo que lo habrás notado, pero ese chico es especial, tiene el poder para cambiar el mundo-explicó la mujer recostándose sobre el edificio, mientras Meliodas le daba una jarra de cerveza.

...

\- Es un poco pequeño-señaló Aome con una gota de sudor.

Y es que la casa tenía una única habitación con una cama, y junto a ella un diminuto baño.

\- No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, mi casa también es algo así-respondió Natsu sonriente.

\- Pero hay solo una cama-señaló la chica con un sonrojo.

\- Pues claro, no necesito ninguna más- explicó Natsu sin entender a que se refería.

\- ¿Qui-Quieres decir q-que tu y-y yo, en la misma cama?-balbuceó Aome sonrojada.

\- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-preguntó el pelirosa sorprendido.

\- Eh, ah, no, etto, eh-balbuceó la chica avergonzada.

\- Eso es genial, me irá bien tener alguien que me acompañe, si es así no te preocupes, suelo dormir junto con Luce en la misma cama-explicó Natsu con una sonrisa

\- ¿Luce?-preguntó la chica con molestia.

\- Sí, es miembro de mi gremio, además, también es mi compañera de equipo-explicó el pelirosa sonriente.

\- Humph, saldré a dar una vuelta-dijo Aome molesta por el cariño con el que hablaba Natsu.

\- "¿Que le ocurre?"-pensó Natsu viendo como la chica salía dando un portazo.

...

Natsu observaba como Meliodas realizaba ejercicios de estiramiento, el dragonslayer estaba inseguro del rubio, no podía creer que un niño como él fuese tan fuerte.

Por otra parte Aome observaba desde una colina el valle desolado en el que se encontraban Natsu y Meliodas.

La peliblanca no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando al ver al mago, recordó la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, en la que por si no era suficiente dormir en la misma cama, el pelirosa no había dejado de abrazarla en toda la noche.

Soltando un suspiro para calmarse volvió a dirigir la vista centrándose en el entrenamiento.

"Bien, no tengo muy claro como entrenarte, así que pelearemos hasta que puedas hacerme frente"-anunció Meliodas con las manos en los bolsillos observando a Natsu sin preocupación.

"Genial, Estoy encendido"-respondió el pelirosa emocionado, al fin podría ver su fuerza.

Sin previo aviso el rubio desapareció de la vista de Natsu, y lo primero que pudo sentir el pelirosa tras esto fue el increíblemente fuerte golpe en el estómago, que le hizo perder momentáneamente la consciencia, y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre siendo lanzado a mucha distancia.

Natsu logró volver a abrir los ojos viendo como Meliodas se acercaba tranquilamente, sin duda su fuerza era inmensa y probablemente la más grande que había sentido en su cuerpo.

El dragonslayer se levantó tambaleándose.

\- "Será un gran entrenamiento"-pensó el dragonslayer con una sonrisa mientras de su boca escapaba un hilillo de sangre.

...

Pasaron siete meses, para que Natsu lograse poder hacer frente a Meliodas, y aun así tuvieron que estar dos meses más para llevar al límite de su poder el cuerpo de Natsu, según los cálculos de Natsu su habilidad física actual era diez o veinte veces su modo "dragon force", aparte de esto, Meliodas también le enseñó al joven un hechizo llamado "Full counter", que consistía en devolver un ataque mágico con más poder, a pesar de esto Natsu aún no lograba controlarlo perfectamente.

A su vez, la relación entre Natsu y Aome mejoró increíblemente, la peliblanca se preocupaba desmesuradamente por el mago, y no dudaba en ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitase, incluso cuando el pelirosa estaba demasiado herido, Aome curaba sus heridas tumbándose y dejando que su cuerpo tocase el de Natsu, transmitiéndole su energía.

En el aspecto mental el pelirosa seguía siendo el mismo, aunque gracias a la actitud pervertida de Meliodas, Natsu había empezado a ver a las mujeres, más concretamente a Aome de otra forma.

...

\- ¿Es aquí?-preguntó Natsu.

\- Sí, la casa de Kaguya.

Ante ambos había un gigantesco edificio, similar a una mansión de estilo gótico.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, como decía Meliodas ahora tan solo debía mejorar su poder mágico, ya que su nivel físico actualmente era inmejorable.

\- Vamos Natsu-dijo eufórica Aome aferrándose al brazo del mago y llevándolo dentro.

El interior de la casa era el de una antigua mansión, y ahora bajando una escalera con alfombra roja, apareció Kaguya, vestida con su típica túnica blanca.

\- Ara Ara, ¿Ya es la hora?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa seductora, haciendo que la peliblanca se aferrase aún más al mago.

Natsu también esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, tras el entrenamiento con Meliodas, esto sería pan comido...estaba equivocado.

Kaguya tele-transportó a los tres hacia una llanura, allí ordenó a Aome alejarse, que a pesar de negarse terminó por aceptar cuando se lo pidió Natsu.

\- Bien, empecemos con la primera parte del entrenamiento-anunció Kaguya con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Estoy encendido-dijo Natsu haciendo reír a Kaguya.

La pelinegra adoptó un semblante serio y colocó su mano sobre el torso de Natsu, de repente el mago vio una energía fluir a través de su mano, y tras eso sintió un dolor inimaginable.

\- !Ahhhh¡-se quejaba Natsu retorciéndose por el suelo.

\- ¡¿Que le has hecho?!-exclamó Aome cogiendo del cuello a Kaguya mientras amenazaba con sacar su espada.

\- He abierto todos sus canales, cuando termine su capacidad mágica será muy superior a la de ahora-explicó la peliblanca con un semblante serio, y fijando sus extraños ojos rojos en Aome haciéndola retroceder.

\- P-Pero...

\- Es necesario, si quiere ser más fuerte tendrá que hacerlo-explicó la pelinegra-por ahora nos iremos, volveremos en cinco meses, si para entonces no se ha recuperado no puedo enseñarle nada-añadió seriamente.

\- Aguanta Natsu...por favor-pidió Aome siendo transportada junto con Kaguya.

Natsu seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa, estaba seguro que lograría superar esto, debía hacerlo, para que nadie pudiese derrotarlo.

...

Aome estaba tumbada en la cama mientras se movía nerviosamente, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que dejó a Natsu, la peliblanca tan solo esperaba que el dragonslayer se recuperarse, sin él se sentía sola, vacía, quizás ya no podía vivir sin él.

\- ! Estoy en casa ¡-exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para la chica.

Rápidamente las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir sus ojos, ante ella estaba Natsu lleno de arañazos, y magulladuras, había muchas manchas de sangre en su ropa, y a pesar de eso mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su ahora más largo cabello era movido ligeramente por la brisa.

\- ¡Natsu Natsu Natsu!-exclamaba Aome aferrándose al mago.

Natsu esbozó una alegre sonrisa y empezó a acariciar el pelo de la chica.

...

Natsu estaba junto con Kaguya en un marchito bosque, mientras Aome los observaba de lejos.

\- Estoy impresionada Natsu, has logrado recuperarte en menos de lo esperado-halagó Kaguya con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelirosa se rascase la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Sin embargo...-la pelinegra avanzó hacia Natsu seductora, y capturando el rostro del mago se fundió con él en un apasionado beso, recibiendo un grito de Aome-ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento-anunció Kaguya con seriedad.

...

Tras otros nueve meses de entrenamiento, Natsu había crecido considerablemente, su cabello ahora largo y alborotado había adquirido un tono oscuro logrando que se volviese rojizo, vestía una capa negra con adornos de llamas al final, además su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por vendas, también llevaba unas sandalias negras, y claro, su típica bufanda con escamas.

\- Muchas gracias, espero volver a verlos, Meliodas-sensei, Kaguya-sensei-exclamó Natsu alejándose de la casa del rubio, que lo observaba inexpresivo al lado de Kaguya.

\- ¿Iremos a tu gremio?-preguntó Aome sonriente aferrada al mago.

\- Sí, tengo ganas de volver a verlos a todos-dijo Natsu sonriente.

\- "Espero que ninguna intente nada contigo"-pensó la peliblanca con una mueca de molestia.

Por otra parte Meliodas conversaba con Kaguya, ambos recostados sobre la pared del edificio.

\- Se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte-observó Kaguya sonriente.

\- Sí-afirmó el rubio tranquilamente.

\- Creo que incluso más fuerte que el primer alumno que entrenamos-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo maliciosamente.

...

Natsu salió del portal junto con Aome, el mago se percató de que esta vez ambos habían aparecido, no dentro de la cueva, sino, en medio del bosque tropical, Natsu esbozó una sonrisa, estaba listo, incluso él se daba cuenta del gran poder que tenía, ya nunca caería derrotado.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, Natsu Dragneel...ha vuelto!-exclamó el pelirosa a pleno pulmón haciendo reír a su compañera.

\- Estoy encendido-añadió chocando sus puños.

 **...**

 **Si os ha gustado me alegra mucho, agradecería que dierais vuestra opinión sobre si queréis Lemon en la historia, y que chicas queréis que estén en el harem.**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, tenía pensado actualizar Hijo de Dragón, pero tras intentarlo, he llegado a las 1431 palabras y no logró inspirarme, trataré de conseguir terminar el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por otra parte agradezco mucho todo el apoyo a mis historias, y siento mucho haber tardado tanto, si bien no he tenido mucho tiempo, no he sabido aprovecharlo, y he dejado un período muy largo de espera, lo siento muchísimo, y aunque no puedo prometer que jamás vuelva a ocurrir, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: El nido del dragón**

Natsu y Aome habían llegado a la estación de trenes, y mientras Aome estaba eufórica por poderse subir a su primer transporte, Natsu observaba el vehículo tembloroso, con sudor cubriendo sus manos mientras tragaba duro.

-Vamos Natsu, es genial-exclamó la peliblanca con una mirada emocionada.

-S-Sí...y si vamos andando, veremos el paisaje, y...-balbuceaba el pelirrojo echando vistazos alrededor.

-Ni hablar, quiero subir al tren, vengaaaa-canturreó la joven con ojitos de cachorro.

-Ah-bufó el muchacho dándose por vencido-a cambio hagamos eso-ordenó Natsu con un puchero.

-E-Está bien-respondió la chica sonrojada.

Natsu se aferró al cuerpo de Aome dándole un apasionado beso, desde hace tiempo el pelirrojo había descubierto que esa era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar, a pesar de eso Kaguya le había dicho que aún había algo mejor, y cuando Natsu le preguntó a Aome si podían hacerlo, se sonrojó y le metió una paliza.

-¿Subimos ahora?-preguntó Aome con un sonrojo y brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, pero luego quiero otro-dijo Natsu poniendo un pie en el tren y cayendo de golpe, aún tenia mucho que entrenar para poder vencer al transporte.

-Natsu pervertido-susurró la peliblanca sonrojada.

…...

Aome observaba a una versión niño de Natsu, tras su entrenamiento, cuando el pelirrojo perdía sus fuerzas se convertía en una pequeña versión de el mismo para almacenar energía, aunque como su ropa no encogía con él, Natsu le quedaba demasiado grande, a pesar de eso las vendas en su brazo izquierdo seguían acopladas él.

El pequeño recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica, mientras hacía pequeños ruidos.

- _Es demasiado lindo_ -pensó Aome con un sonrojo jugueteando con el pelo del niño.

…...

Aome andaba por las calles de Magnolia, aferrada al brazo del mago mientras lanzaba miradas agresivas alrededor, desde que habían llegado las chicas no quitaban la vista de encima del mago, y sobra decir que el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta de esto y sonreía nostálgico mientras recordaba todo lo vivido en esa ciudad.

-¿Donde está el gremio?-preguntó Aome tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Casi llegamos, es aquel edificio-señaló Natsu-aunque antes de ir quiero visitar otro sitio-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿Otro sitio?-preguntó la peliblanca con un puchero molesto.

-Aye-respondió Natsu asintiendo con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se fijó en la expresión que tenía Aome, así que hizo lo que Kaguya le enseñó, volvió a aferrarse a la maga y tras una sonrisa le dio un beso, logrando que la mayoría de las chicas que lo observaban gruñesen molestas.

-Puedes adelantarte, está bien-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa seductora.

-S-Sí-balbuceó Aome con un gran sonrojo, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- _Maldición, no puedo con él-_ pensó la peliblanca con un dedo en sus labios.

…...

Lucy andaba por las calles tranquilamente, la rubia había crecido, ahora vestía una blusa blanca adornada con un corazón en el pecho, y una falda azul, su cabello era liso y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Hace poco la rubia había empezado a salir con uno de los ídolos más afamados de todo Fiore, el guitarrista de "Desire", aunque ahora mismo el chico estaba de gira con la banda.

-!Pague-me¡-exclamó un anciano molesto.

-!No sé que quiere¡-replicó una joven peliblanca.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Lucy entrando en la conversación.

-Está chica se ha comido mis productos y no tiene dinero-explicó el anciano mostrando su estante vacío de dulces.

-E-Está bien, yo lo pagaré-respondió Lucy con un aura depresiva.

Lucy pagó al anciano, pensando lo difícil que sería pagar el alquiler, debía empezar a tomarse en serio las misiones del gremio.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la peliblanca haciendo una reverencia.

-N-No te preocupes-balbuceó la rubia avergonzada.

-Genial, tengo que irme, muchas gracias-exclamó la chica despidiéndose.

- _Que chica más extraña...me recuerda a él-_ pensó Lucy con una mueca nostálgica dirigiéndose hacia el gremio.

…...

-Menudo desastre-dijo Natsu observando su antigua "casa".

El antiguo hogar del dragonslayer estaba ahora cubierto bajo una capa de musgo, algunos árboles habían crecido sobre el edifico, y ahora mismo parecía una parte del bosque.

-Bien, tendré que arreglar esto, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Jutsu: Clon de sombra)_.

Tras recitar esto una nube de humo apareció, y de ella salieron veinte Natsus.

-A trabajar-exclamó el mago recibiendo un "Aye", de sus clones.

…...

-Buenos días-saludó Lucy con una sonrisa entrando en el gremio.

-Buenos días Lucy-respondió Mirajane sirviendo un trozo de pastel a Erza.

El gremio estaba bastante vacío,algunos como Macao y Wakaba ya no solían frecuentarlo tanto, por otra parte Laxus estaba de misión junto su equipo, y tras la marcha de Natsu Gray había decidido salir a entrenar sin ninguna idea de cuando volvería, Gajeel había hecho lo mismo, pero aún así su nueva, e inesperada relación con Levy le había impedido dejar el gremio.

Wendy había salido junto con Charle y Happy a una ciudad cercana, así que no tardarían en volver, en definitiva, ahora en el gremio solo estaban Mirajane, Erza, Lissana y Cana, aunque esta estaba medio desmayada sobre una pila de barriles vacíos.

-¿Te apetece algo Lucy?-preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-No,gracias Mira-respondió la rubia agitando la mano.

Ambas empezaron una conversación, a la que se unió Lissana, quién, por cierto, estaba buscando pareja y ya había ido a varias citas, y posteriormente se les unió Erza, al ver que no quedaba más pastel de fresas.

…...

- _Maldito Natsu, dejarme a mí sola-_ pensaba Aome nerviosa ante la puerta del gremio.

La peliblanca no sabía como actuar a quienes fuera que estuviesen tras esa puerta, ahora que lo pensaba Natsu si le había hablado sobre Fairy Tail, pero nunca le había explicado nada sobre ninguno de sus miembros.

La chica dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta del gremio tratando de aparentar seguridad.

-H-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa al verse observada.

-Hola-respondió Mirajane con un rostro dulce.

- _Si no me equivoco...es aquella chica-_ pensó Lucy observando a la peliblanca.

-¿Quieres algo?-inquirió Erza levantando la ceja.

-En realidad, había venido aquí para acompañar a alguien, pero se ha marchado-respondió Aome rascándose la cabeza con algo de molestia.

-¿Y a quién acompañabas?-preguntó Lissana intrigada.

-Oh, es un mago que dejó este gremio hace un tiempo, quizás lo recordéis, se llama Natsu-respondió la chica con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Un silencio invadió el gremio tras esas palabras, las chicas se quedaron con la misma expresión que tenían, sin siquiera pestañear.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ya sé, seguro que no recordáis quién es...-afirmó Aome chocando las palmas.

-¡QUE!-gritaron todas sin incluir a Mirajane.

…...

Sherria andaba por las calles de Magnolia con una expresión molesta, la pelirosa había venido para pasar algo de tiempo con Wendy, pero al parecer la maga del cielo había salido, y ahora ella estaba allí sin nada que hacer.

La joven dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos, y por desgracia tropezó cayendo contra el suelo.

-Aishh-gruñó por la caída, aunque ya estaba bastante habituada a esto.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alguien tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, gracias, no es na...

Sherria quedó hipnotizada al levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos jade de un pelirrojo que la observaba con una sonrisa,la maga dio un rápido vistazo por todo él, no pudiendo evitar quedarse continuamente embobada.

-Me alegra que estés bien, pero debes tener más cuidado-explicó Natsu con una sonrisa marchándose hacia el gremio.

-S-Sí-balbuceó la pelirosa sonrojada con dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

…...

-¿Natsu ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo?-preguntó Lucy molesta.

Tras el shock, y varios minutos de preguntas imposibles de entender, Aome había conseguido explicar a las chicas todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del entrenamiento del mago, y aunque la peliblanca estaba molesta de haber tenido que hacer eso en lugar de Natsu, lo estaba aún más por que el dragonslayer nunca le había hablado de esas chicas, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero eran preciosas, aunque ahora su mayor objetivo era averiguar la relación que tenían con Natsu.

-Así es, pero, por cierto, ¿de que conocéis a Natsu?-inquirió Aome con algo de molestia.

-En mi caso lo conozco desde pequeños, y aunque siempre trataba de vencerme sé que es alguien muy amable-explicó Erza con una sonrisa.

-Es mi amigo de la infancia, además una vez le hice prometí que yo sería su esposa-respondió Lissana riendo ante lo que acababa de recordar.

-Él era mi compañero de equipo, me salvó en muchas ocasiones, y también solía pasar la noche en mi casa-añadió Lucy recordando al sonriente mago de fuego.

-Y-Ya veo...-fue la respuesta de Aome que empezó a emitir un aura tenebrosa.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿de que os conocéis tu y Natsu?-preguntó la albina tratando de detener el aura de la joven.

La oscuridad que emanaba la joven se disipó ligeramente mientras sonreía al recordar su primer encuentro con Natsu.

-En mi caso, le conocí...

-¡Genial!, todo está como lo recordaba-exclamó una voz muy conocida para todos.

Cuando la luz que provenía del exterior al abrir la puerta, se disipó ligeramente, las chicas pudieron ver a un joven pelirroja con una sonrisa emocionada, que recorría con la vista cada rincón del gremio, acercándose a ellas.

-¿Deseas algo?-preguntó Mira que era la única que podía hablar en estos momentos.

-Yo Mira, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-exclamó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la rubia algo sonrojada.

-También esta Luce, y Erza, y Lissana, hacía mucho que no os veía, habéis crecido-dijo el pelirrojo eufórico sin perder la sonrisa.

-E-Espera, no me digas que tú...-balbuceó Erza.

-¿Natsu?-preguntó Lucy casi en un susurro.

-Pues claro que soy yo, ¿no me recordáis?-preguntó el chico.

-¡¿Como?!-exclamaron todas, esta vez incluida Mira.

Y es que, nadie podría reconocer al mago con su aspecto actual, sin duda se había vuelto mucho más atractivo, y emitía una nueva sensación de madurez.

Lucy se lanzó sobre el mago dándole un fuerte abrazo, Lissana hizo lo mismo, aunque por otra parte Erza se acercó para amenazarle, mientras Mirajane salía de la barra también con una sonrisa, y extrañamente para ella un ligero sonrojo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Natsu-reprochaba Lucy.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa para haber desaparecido-exclamó la pelirroja, a la que no le servía la explicación de Aome.

-Ara Ara, has cambiado mucho Natsu-analizó Mira con una dulce sonrisa.

 **-Ejem-** se oyó resonar por todo el gremio.

-Oh, Aome, aún no te había visto-explicó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Por instinto, las miembros del gremio, incluida Erza, retrocedieron al ver acercarse a la peliblanca.

-¿E-Estás enfadada por haberte dejado sola?-preguntó Natsu con una gota de sudor.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...-dijo la peliblanca con una sombra sobre sus ojos-no te he dado la segunda recompensa-añadió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

La peliblanca atrapó el rostro del mago, y lo besó apasionadamente, algo que Natsu respondió rápidamente, quedando los dos en un intercambio de caricias mutuo.

-Aquí tienes-susurró Aome guiñando el ojo-me llamo Aome...-exclamó la chica enfrentando a las demás-y soy la pareja de Natsu-dijo la peliblanca aferrándose al brazo del dragonslayer.

-¡EHHH!-exclamaron todas a la vez.

En un solo instante Natsu se vio atrapado en la unión de distintas auras, todas ellas con claras intenciones asesinas, el mago tragó duro, pensando en que esto sería cuatro veces más doloroso que su entrenamiento, y esperando que alguien le pudiese salvar.

 **-¡Que es este escándalo!-** gritó Makarov saliendo de su despacho.

-Viejo-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa saltando hasta el segundo piso y quedándose al lado del anciano.

-¿Quién...

-Vamos al despacho viejo, quiero hablar contigo-interrumpió Natsu arrastrando al maestro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Que demonios!-exclamó Makarov.

Por otra parte, en la planta baja del gremio, Aome observaba con molestia y superioridad a las miembros del gremio.

- _¿Quién cree que es para besar a Natsu?_ -pensaban Lucy y Lissana molestas.

…...

Makarov estaba sudando sentado en su silla observando al nuevo Natsu, nunca esperó que ese mocoso se hubiese convertido en alguien con un aspecto tan maduro.

-Tendrás que dar explicaciones mocoso-inquirió Makarov.

-Aye, pero antes de eso, hay tres cosas que tengo que pedirte-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-respondió el anciano con intriga.

-En primer lugar, quiero saber cuando volverá Gildarts al gremio-dijo Natsu alzando un dedo.

-No sé si puedo asegurarlo, pero ese idiota no está en ninguna misión en estos momentos, y me dijo que pasaría por aquí en una o dos semanas-explicó el anciano.

-Genial, también quiero saber cuando serán los próximos exámenes clase S, o por otro lado, si hay alguna manera de adquirir el rango de una forma más rápida-dijo Natsu seriamente.

-Eh...los exámenes de clase S tardaran en volver a realizarse, hay otra manera pero...

-¿Cual es?-preguntóNatsu emocionado.

-Podrías participar en el "Kyoso", un torneo que une a magos de distintos gremios para alcanzar el rango de clase S, pero no sé si...

-Genial, por último tengo un favor que pedirte-añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Makarov soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Quiero abandonar Fairy Tail-respondió Natsu esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Makarov, alertando a medio Fiore.

…...

 **Bueno, que tal, siento que no haya habido mucha acción, ya que esté tenía que hacerlo explicando la reunión con el gremio, las peleas, también, siento que probablemente el reencuentro no sea lo suficientemente épico, ya que no tenía muy claro como hacerlo.**

 **El romance y los secretos vendrán en unos pocos capítulos así que solo pido que seáis comprensivos con el avance de la historia, por otra parte estas son las chicas que hasta ahora tenía planeado poner en el Harem.**

 **-Aome**

 **-Erza**

 **-Lucy**

 **-Lissana**

 **-Mira**

 **-Wendy**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Sherria**

 **-Kaguya**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

…...Hey

Bueno, no sé si alguien me recuerda todavía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.

Esto no es una actualización, así que si no te interesan los motivos tienes permiso para irte ;).

Tras desaparecer la primera vez de Fanfiction, decidí reincorporarme una vez más a esta página y continuar con mis historias, pero no pensé en algo, la universidad.

Estoy en la carrera de medicina, y he estado estudiando como un psicópata los últimos tres meses, así que si ya me ha sido difícil salir algún día de fiesta, mucho menos he podido pensar en escribir un fic.

Ahora pretendo nuevamente reincorporarme, pero no puedo prometer una actualización constante, quiero decir no creo que pueda un capítulo por semana, aunque al menos terminaré los fics que tengo, luego ya veremos que sucede.

Sin más agradezco todo el apoyo que habéis dado a mis historias, y bueno, hasta la próxima, aunque por cierto si queréis dejar algo en los comentarios, que sea que historia queréis que actualice en primer lugar.

Por cierto para avisar voy a subir también estos fics a , y aunque todavía no lo sé quizás también a Wattpad, es por informar :).

Adiós, y hasta que volvamos a leernos.


End file.
